Breath: The Fall of Celestia 2
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 2 Written by: Ultimatemetaknight (Yes, permission asked!) and a small bit by Rockamorow... The exciting night for Crimson... (Crimson's perspective) Twiilight gives me a poke in my flank, causing me to wake up. "I heard you had a crush on me..." "How do you come up with---" But before I can finish my sentence, she fully kisses me and we have a little fun. "Oh man... Finally I don't have to stick with Flutters being the only love interest anymore." "She's perfect for Sky, but I prefer you." This goes on untill we have enough... The next day... (Sky's perspective) I wake up, and go down. I see Twilight and Crimson, they don't seem to be quite energetic as they normally are. "Morning, Sky. Well, today we have another faker on killing schedule." Crimson says. Fluttershy comes down. "Is it mine?" "Flutters, if everything goes according to plan, yes." Says Twi. "Well, let's stop moping around. After waiting in that dumpster for so long, I can take on anything." I say. We do so, and go the the little house. Memories of the first time I met Flutters come rushing back to me quite fast... (These: http://mlppasta.wikia.com/wiki/Breath:_Episode_3 I knock on the door. Angel does the same thing she had done before, but when Fake Flutters comes, I battle her... First, I stomped on Angel's head with an incredible strenght, crushing it, followed by headbutting the fake Fluttershy... She fell screaming on the ground, with her hooves on her forehead, I proceeded to grab a nearby chair and hit it on her belly, after that, I grappled her and threw her on a table, there were knifes nearby, I grabbed one and stabbed it on her left hind hoof, then the right one and the two front ones... There, she was nailed on the table, pratically...she was crying... "W-Why?! W-What did I do?!" she said in the middle of many sobs... I still had one knife left... I approached her and hung the knife on the air...but I wasn't able to bring it down... Her eyes...they were indentical to when me and the real Fluttershy met... "W-Why...?" I felt a tear running down my eye, I closed them, and sticked my left hoof on her eyes, I didn't want her to see it, I inhaled...and bringed the knife down at full spped, right at her throat... I quickly retreated, and left the house without even seeing her die... There, I met everypony... "Nice job! The next one might be able today! And Crimson gets to kill her." Twilight says. And so, we went to Fake Rarity's house. But on the way... The two GOOD TWINS! (Crimson's perspective) It's my old form! And a cute form of Skyblack! "Twi, what the f***? Those aren't Elements of Kindness, I think?" "They're just counterparts." "Kill them?" Sky asks. "You betcha!" We totally try to kill them, good thing we're in a small side where nopony comes. But they are quite strong. Flutters then comes in to assist us. She kills them with greater ease. "We need to stay on schedule, you two. Come on, let's go to Fake Rarity's house." Fake Rarity! We go in her house, after knocking politely. "Yes, who's there?" She asks with her British accent. "Death, baby." I possess her body and ram into all the walls, and then return to my own body to finish her off. "That soul steal is handy, kid, but isn't it tiring and a little too flashy?" Skyblack asked... "Nah, it's too cool to not use!" We travel back to Twi's house. "Guys, we made quite the bit of progress, huh?" "Indeed, Twilight..." Fluttershy answers. So we went to sleep once again. Twi didn't wake me up for "fun", but hey. Not too bad... Category:Death Category:Fluttershy Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Skyblack